A Clash of Friends (Winterjou's Ending)
This is by [[User:Europa99|'Europa99']] and [[User:Destinystar1|'Destinystar1']]. Please do not edit without permission or steal the code. Kinkajou knew what she needed. But with Qibli and Moon on a romantic adventure, the only person she could turn to was the icy blue dragon that she had once admired. She knew she annoyed him but she didn't care. It was better to have one friend than no friends. "Winter!" Kinkajou called through the foliage of the rainforest. She heard a grumble echo across the plains. "What is it?" Winter sighed, narrowing his eyes. Kinkajou softened. She knew that he was upset because the love of his life had left along with his best friend. "I miss them too, Winter." Kinkajou whispered softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Winter began. "Anyways, I know you want something so just get to the point." Kinkajou sighed. "I have to admit something. And you're the only one I can tell... The truth is, I really like this dragon named Coconut. I pretended that he was annoying, but I have a thing for him. I can't explain it." Kinkajou turned a deep pink. Winter blushed and looked away. "So how am I supposed to help you?" he snapped. "I just need your help making him like me. There is no one else I can turn to. Moon and Qibli are gone, Queen Glory is on a mission, and Tamarin is busy at the infirmary. You're one of my best friends." Kinkajou pleaded. "Please? I am really counting on you." Kinkajou touched Winter's wing lightly. As soon as she touched it, Winter felt something that he had never felt before. He turned away, ignoring his feelings. "Well, what should I do?" Kinkajou asked eagerly. "How am I supposed to know?" Winter replied. "You could try to help me make him jealous." Kinkajou grinned evilly. "WHAT." Winter glared at her. "I said... you could try to help me make him jealous." "I don't do that sort of thing. You're asking the wrong dragon!" he exclaimed. "Only for a little bit? Come one!" Kinkajou grabbed his talon and pulled him. "There he is!" Kinkajou yelled, hiding behind a mango tree. "How did I let myself get into this?" Winter muttered dramatically. "Oh, shut up!" Kinkajou turned orange, her eyes still on Coconut. "You're doing me a favor. After all, I'm your friend." For some reason, Winter winced at her words. "Let's do this." Kinkajou said, determined. Kinkajou strutted out in front of the mango tree, trying to get Coconut's attention. "Oh, I'm so lonely!" Kinkajou exclaimed, batting her eyelashes at Coconut. "Oh, Winter! I didn't see you there!" she said, grabbing his talon. "What are you doing?' Winter said under his breath. "Just go along with it." Kinkajou hissed. "Um... yeah, um Kinkajou. G-great to uh, see you?" Winter tried. Kinkajou glared. "At least try to be realistic." She began to hiss again, "Come on, Winter. Compliment me or something!" "Uh, your.... wings? Um, look especially... pointy today." he tried. "Try harder!" Kinkajou yelled. "What do you want me to do, then?" he whispered. She batted him with a mango. "Okay. Okay!" Winter said again. "Your coloring is very... pretty?" "Why, thank you!" She whipped around, looking to see if coconut had noticed. However, to her dismay, Coconut was too busy munching on a papaya. Kinkajou frowned. "We'll just have to take this one step further." She walked up to Coconut, dragging Winter behind her. "Hey Coconut!" Kinkajou smiled. "Meet my new boyfriend, Winter. He's an IceWing prince, by the way." she bragged. "That's great." he said, staring at the half-eaten papaya. "He's really nice and handsome too!" Kinkajou pushed. Winter blushed. "That's great." Coconut said again, eating the next half of the papaya. "And - and - he's much better than you!" Kinkajou yelled impatiently. "That's great." Coconut repeated, reaching for another papaya. "That's it." Kinkajou muttered, pulling Winter behind the mango tree again. "What do we do now?" she asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Winter snapped. Kinkajou looked up sadly. "He probably doesn't even like me. No one likes me. No one has ever liked me. I'm annoying and rude." Kinkajou said, tearing up. Winter straightened his back. "That's not true. You're an amazing dragon! You're sweet, you care about your friends, and you're one of the most determined dragons that I have ever met." Winter couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he realized why he had said them. Unlike Moon, Kinkajou was always by his side. She cared about him. "Thank you, Winter." she looked up to him with dreamy eyes. He blushed. "I've always looked up to you like the best big brother! You know what?" she paused. "I don't like Coconut anymore. I like Boto." Winter expired. THE END! Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)